Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor having enhanced reliability with respect to an axial load.
Discussion of Related Art
Generally, in a motor, a stator is disposed at an inner circumferential surface of a housing, and a rotor is disposed at a center of the stator. The rotor is rotated by an electromagnetic interaction with the stator so as to transmit power to an outside.
For example, a motion member coupled to a rotating shaft of the motor may press an external master cylinder, and thus may operate a brake system. However, the motor receives a large axial load, while pressing the master cylinder, and the axial load is transmitted to a bearing which supports the rotating shaft.
Therefore, the motor which receives the axial load may maintain reliability only when securely supporting the bearing. In a conventional motor, a groove in which the bearing is inserted is formed at the housing so as to support the bearing. However, such a structure may not securely support the bearing against the axial load.